bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goldeaglefire/Incident: 1310N1CL3 C0NT4CT
SCP-4237. Class: Keter. Declassification: The Biological Chronicle Portal. Containment Procedures: SCP-4327 is to be closed as soon as possible. Class 2 Personnel are to guard SCP-4237 at all times. If something comes in or out of SCP-4327, please inform the highest ranking member in the area. If SCP-4237-1 is spotted, proceed to capture for interregation. Description: SCP-4237 is a large portal, much like the ones created by SCP-120, except, instead of leading to a known location in our world, this one seems to lead to another dimension entirely. The locations seem to be randomly picked, but they all seem to be in the same dimension. Many personnel report seeing a strange, black, life-sized LEGO skeleton in a white general's suit, white pants, and a white conductor's hat at the time of SCP-4237's creation. This creature is believed to be the one who created SCP-4237, and is now designated as SCP-4237-1. As of several hours ago, SCP-4237 opened up at Site-**. Shortly after, an unseen figure (presumed to be SCP-4237-1,) broke multiple SCP's out of containment and led them through the portal in what seemed to be a life-sized version of the LEGO Product known as "Evo-XL Machine", although with a tinted windshield and an actual arsenal of weapons. List of SCP escapees are still coming in, but among them are, in no particular order, SCP-173, SCP-049, SCP-106, SCP-682, SCP-035, SCP-079, SCP-096, and SCP-160. ___________ No one watching. I move. I look. Ground feel strange. It tan. Large piles of it all around. I think. I think of the Freeing One. He was nice. No look. Just tell. Tell to escape. Escape to more crunch. Ah, yes, crunch. Crunch is good. Crunch is life. Crunch is everything. Then opposite of crunch. Number. Number is slavery. Number is label. Number is bad. Number is 173. I hate it so. ... Someone coming. He looks. I can't move. ___________ Berix groaned as he dragged around his empty, cloth sack around the sand dunes. He was in a rut. No one was buying his items. Ever since Bara Magna and their two moons reunited, there was more stuff to buy then ever. No one ever considered the damage it did to him. Now, people expected good quality in items, not just random items stolen from a dumpster. No one would pay him. Ever. He couldn't find items anywhere these days, and it was costing him buisness. And his life. If he couldn't get enough money to pay his taxes...The city would force him out. Then he would lose all his luxeries for good. Berix looked up...And saw the most peculiar statue. It appeared to be...some Matoran's or Agori's...demented view on Vorox. The statue itself was a cartoonish version of a Vorox. The detail was cartoonish, the limbs were cartoonish, stinger was cartoonish, even the head...actually looked somewhat adorable, with small jaws and eyes so cute that it'd make anyone go "D'aaaaaaaaw". Although, the artist had got 1 detail wrong. His Vorox statue had 4 eyes. Berix grinned, so happy he forgot to blink. Shame he couldn't hear the mental cries of the statue, cursing every curse it had learned, and yelling at Berix to blink, or to take his eyes off it for one second. Berix wouldn't care even if he did hear it's pleas. This was good quality if he had seen it. He began to approach the statue. __________ Veilka laughed as he jumped over a dumpster. "You can't catch ME, coppers!" As if on cue, three strange Vahki broke through the dumpster as they pursued Veilka. "Hey, GET BACK HERE!" These were not ordinary Vahki. At least, not the ones you're thinking of. When New Atero was built, Dekar had decided to create an improved version of the Vahki that would not succumb to hacking, for control over crime. The result were the Vahki 2.0. These Vahki not only could launch kanoka, but the top of their head was also modified to shoot thornax. Not to mention, these Vahki could actually speak in the Matoran language and have people understand them. They did not carry staffs, they carried high-tech versions of melee weapons, meant to help catch criminals on the wanted list. Veilka was at the top of that list. He ran into the streets, jumped onto the tops of air pods, even going to roof-tops if he had to. The Vahki always followed. Veilka quickly ran into an ally...only to stop post-haste, eyes widened. The Vahki quickly caught up to him. "AHA! We've got you no-Hey, stop staring at...whatever you're staring at!" "Hey, what's big, skeletal, and completely unusual?" "This is no time for riddles, convict!" "Well, that's currently a bigger problem then me right now!" Veilka cried as he ran into the ally...and behind a massive creature. The Vahki's eyes widened. There, standing in front of them, was a huge skeleton of a Tahtorak. And it looked hungry. The skeleton roared, somehow acting as it were alive. "Oh my Mata Nui...RUN! Direct it to the city dump, we can dispose of this...thing there!" The Vahki leader ordered, his mechanical nature not hiding the panic in his voice. The Vahki quickly got out of the ally, heading for the city dump. The skeleton roared again, before pursuing them. All Veilka needed to hear was the Vahki's mechanical, high-pitched whirrs filling the air and the sound of metal and electronics being crunched to know that they didn't get away. "Hmm...That was...Unusual. What in Agnonce's name was that? Heaven forbid the Great Beings made...whatever that was. The Tahtorak wasn't even around until we left Mata Nui to his own devices!" Veilka said to himself. "I guess I'll just have to find out in the good name of SCIENCE! ...And my own entertainment. Whichever one works." Veilka cackled an insane laugh as he ran out of the ally, this time Vahki-free. Category:Blog posts